


Taking It Slow

by MakutaMatata



Series: Amy's Diary [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Amy's perspective, F/M, Slow Burn, sonamy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 00:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 7,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakutaMatata/pseuds/MakutaMatata
Summary: The best few months of Amy Rose's life so far, as as told from the perspective of her writing in her own diary.





	1. October 6th

Dear diary, 

I saw Sonic today! I was on my way home from work and I spotted him across the square. He looked the same as usual… strong, handsome, stoic. He was whistling some tune I couldn't hear from where I was. The way the light reflected off of his face made him look even more handsome than usual. I just couldn't help myself. I ran up to him shouting his name. I was so happy to see him. The way he looks at me, the way he carries himself, the way he's so kind to everyone he meets, I just well up inside whenever I see him. I feel so warm, and my heart flutters. It feels like everything is right in the world. But when he saw me today, his eyes went wide and he ran off before I could even say anything. I should be used to it at this point, but it still hurts. I know he likes me just as much as I like him, I can see it in his eyes. Why does he keep running away? 

Amy


	2. October 7th

Dear diary, 

Nothing major happened today. I saw Sonic, as usual. That's always good. He brightens up my day every time I see him. I didn't have the energy to chase him down today though. I just waved at him from across the road and kept going. He looked like he was about to run off, but he didn't. He must have been stunned. I suppose that is pretty out of the ordinary for me. 

Amy


	3. October 8th

Dear diary, 

Work today was awful! The customers were downright unruly. If I didn't have to be polite all the time, I would have given them a taste of their own medicine. Needless to say, I was pretty tired afterwards. I was walking home as usual, when I saw Sonic again! That gave me some extra energy, but I still didn't have it in me to charge at him. Instead, I just walked up to him and said hi. 

When he saw me, he got all nervous for a second, but when he noticed I wasn't charging right at him he must have gotten calmer. He didn't run away, but he was still pretty flustered. He's so cute when he's flustered. We ended up having a nice conversation about this new TV show we've both apparently been interested in. The new episode was last night. It made me a little jealous that he chose to watch it with Espio, Vector, and Charmy rather than me, but I guess there's always next week. I'll be sure to ask him. 

This made me realize that maybe I've been coming on too strong. I know Sonic very well. He's the type of person to run from his feelings, which is probably why he always runs from me when I do things like this. Too much all at once. I'll have to try dialing things back. I'll try to go a few full days without even thinking of him. Take a leaf from his book. I'll see how it goes. 

Amy


	4. October 9th

Dear diary, 

I had the day off today, so I went out shopping with Cream. I wanted to get a nice new dress and a pair of pajamas (a pair without you-know-who's face on them), and Cream needed some winter clothes. We went all around town looking for the perfect outfits for us. We ended up at the boutique in Station Square, and believe it or not we ran into Knuckles! He doesn't even wear clothes, so we asked him what he was doing there. It was an innocent question and we weren't accusing him of anything, but he got all flustered, which turned into anger. Then he ran off. It was really weird. 

I got a new red dress. Yes, I know that I wear a red dress almost every day, but this one doesn't flare out as much and has a belt around the midsection. There are also some buttons on it. It really highlights my curves. Not that I'm trying to impress anyone, especially not a certain hedgehog. It was just for my own sake. 

All in all, today was a very good day. 

Amy


	5. October 10th

Dear diary, 

Back to work today. Ughhhh. More of the same old stuff. 

Something great happened after work today, though. I saw Sonic again! This time, I decided to try the new technique I've been learning. We were walking towards each other on the sidewalk. The moment he laid eyes on me, he acted all surprised. I noticed he couldn't take his eyes off of me in my new dress. It was obvious he was enamored. I didn't do my usual glomp, or even stop to talk to him this time. All I did was casually say hi, and I kept walking. 

His reaction was strange. At first he tensed up, as if he was getting ready to run. After I walked by him, that changed to a look of confusion. I really wanted to see what face he was making, so after I walked past I turned around and hit him with the classic Amy Rose wink. My secret weapon has yet to fail me. He looked taken aback, and almost sad. Like he WANTED me to talk to him more. Ugh, make up your mind you beautiful dork. 

Anyway, when I came home I decided to knit something. It's been forever since I did that. I got started on a new scarf. It'll go well with the winter clothes Cream got the other day, so I'm making it for her. I didn't finish it today, so I'll have to do it tomorrow after work. 

Amy


	6. October 11th

Dear diary, 

I took the long way home from work today. I was in the mood for a scenic walk, so I did just that. It was strange, though, because I ran into Sonic again. I never see him around these parts. I didn't think he even knew that part of the city existed! I know the game he's playing at here. He's trying to "run into me" and have it be "completely by accident" because he secretly misses my advances on him. 

He wasn't doing anything crazy, just standing on the sidewalk, pretending to look at something in the distance. I approached him and said hi, and he pretended to get all flustered again. He's a terrible actor. Nobody knows my Sonic like I do, and I can tell when he's lying. He was totally pretending. 

I ended up doing the same thing as yesterday. I just said hi and gave him a big smile and a wave, then kept going. This time I didn't stop and turn around, but I could almost feel his sadness from where I was. It actually really hurt to do that to him. The last thing I ever want is for Sonic to be upset, even if it means sacrificing my own happiness. In times like these, though, it's necessary. It's the only way we'll ever make progress together. My technique is working, and things are finally going our way! 

I finished that scarf for Cream. It matches her normal dress, the peachy orange, but it's very fluffy and frilly like the clothes we got for her. She is going to look so cute in it!!! I cannot wait to give this to her tomorrow. 

Amy


	7. October 12th

Dear diary, 

Tails showed up at the cafe I work at today. I never took him to be much of a tea guy, but I guess he is. He mentioned to me that Sonic has seemed down in the dumps lately, and that he wouldn't tell anyone why (or even acknowledge that he was upset to begin with, typical Sonic). It made me think, maybe it's about me? I'd feel awful if it was. Tails did say that when my name was mentioned he almost seemed even sadder. Maybe I should talk to him. Tails seemed to think so too. I know Sonic inside and out, and his emotions are no secret to me. I'm sure he's more comfortable talking with me than he is with Knuckles or Tails, or at least as comfortable as that dweeb can be when *attempting* to discuss his feelings. He's really bad at it. 

I didn't run into Sonic on the way home. Maybe he was waiting on the same route I took yesterday, while I went home my normal way. Or maybe he was off saving the world again.

I went to Cream and Vanilla's house to give Cream the scarf I made. She loved it, and oh my gosh she looked so adorable.

Maybe I should make one for Sonic next. 

Today was laundry day, but the laundry machines in the basement of my apartment complex were broken. I had to drag all my stuff to the laundromat down the road. I'm already up really late because of it, so I should probably be getting to bed. 

Amy


	8. October 13th

Dear diary, 

Today was one of the best days of my life. 

I had another day off today, which I had actually requested in advance. Justin Beaver was playing a free concert in Station Square, and there's no way I'd miss that. His music just soothes my soul. 

Shadow was there too. I didn't talk to him, though, since he was pretty far away. He has the Beaver Fever as much as I do! He was really getting into it, headbanging, dancing, and singing along. The moment he noticed me there, his eyes went wider than Big the Cat's midsection, and he ran off before I even had the chance to laugh at him. I always knew he was a softie.

I got home and took a quick nap. The concert was super fun, but I was exhausted after. 

When I woke up, I noticed something peculiar. Sonic was outside. He was pacing around on the street outside the door to my building, looking at the ground and talking to himself. He looked nervous, maybe flustered. He was too far away for me to really tell. The weird part was, he had a bouquet of flowers with him. It was obvious he was trying to work up the courage to talk to me. Men, I swear. You show them any sort of affection and they run off, but when you stop giving them the time of day they're on you like glue. Not that I'm complaining. My heart was practically pounding out of my chest, I was so happy. 

He looked so nervous down there. I wanted to just go down there and give him a big hug and tell him that everything will be okay, but I knew that would have scared him off. I decided instead to use what I've learned and call his cell. 

His voice was quivering when he picked up. The moment he saw the caller ID, he looked up at my apartment window. I wasn't standing there looking at him, so maybe he thought it was just a coincidence that I called him right then. Regardless, he picked up the phone. 

I just chatted with him normally, as if I had seen him on the street. I told him all about the scarf I made for Cream. Whenever I glanced outside, I noticed he looked visibly calmer. He was back to making that smug, sexy smirk he always does. 

I eventually asked what he was doing outside my apartment, but obviously not as rude as it sounded when I wrote it down just now. He just stuttered a lot but didn't end up actually saying anything. It was so cute. 

This time, he didn't run away. I managed to calm him down in a typical Amy Rose fashion, telling him its okay and that I was happy to see him whilst not gushing over him too much. I pretended that I had no idea why he was there. Finally, he told me that he just dropped by to say hi. Just those words alone would have made my day. Even though he actually does come over from time to time, this felt different. Once I thought he was calm enough, I went and opened the door for him. 

I regretted not wearing my new dress, but it was pretty short notice. Sonic was standing outside, trying to act all cool and composed when I opened the door. That bouquet of flowers he got me was very obviously hidden behind is back. And I think he was sweating, too. His hands were shaking at the very least. The best part was that he called me Ames. Nobody else calls me that but him, and I always get really happy when he does. 

I didn't immediately invite him in, and he looked like he was struggling to find the right words. I just smiled at him, and he looked at me with that expression he always makes when he remembers how much he loves me. His mouth was open a little, eyebrows raised, and looked really surprised, but somehow peaceful at the same time. Finally, he pulled that bouquet of flowers out from behind his back and gave them to me. He had a hard time making eye contact, and he was blushing really hard, but I was so happy nonetheless. He hadn't gotten me flowers in ages. It took everything I had in me to not leap forward and hug him. In fact, I was actually kind of stunned. 

He started asking me about the past few days, telling me I've been acting strange and that he just came to make sure I was okay. He said he was worried I might have been mad at him. This time, he was being genuine. He really does care about me. 

We ended up chatting in that doorway for a while, and our discussion eventually came to that TV show that we talked about last week. Thinking this was my chance, I asked him if he wanted to come over tomorrow night and watch it with me instead of those Chaotix bozos. I wasn't sure what I expected him to say, but I didn't expect him to agree so easily. I made extra sure to not call it a date, because that probably would have made him nervous and scared him off. We both knew, though. He kept running his hand through his quills. Oh my gosh, he was so awkward. 

He finally went home after we talked for an hour. A whole hour! It's not like we haven't hung out for over an hour before, but like I said earlier, something was different today. I gave myself a pat on the back for finally admitting to myself that maybe I was a part of the problem in our relationship all along. 

Ahem, I mean "friendship." Very, very close friendship. 

Amy


	9. October 14th

Dear Diary, 

I had to work in the morning today. Knowing what was coming in the evening, it felt like it dragged by. Once I got out though, I practically ran back to my apartment. I hadn't been that excited in so long! He was going to come by an hour before the show started, so we'd have some time to discuss our theories for what would happen. That gave me plenty of time to get ready. I showered, cleaned up, and I got the popcorn and blankets ready. Everything was perfect. We were going to cuddle and watch the episode and spend some quality time together. Nothing could bring my mood down. 

He didn't show up. 

The allotted time came and went. Half an hour before the show started, he still wasn't there. I was beginning to get nervous. I felt like crying, but I wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. I tried calling him, but he didn't answer. Finally, the episode was starting. I couldn't even bring myself to watch. It's still going on right now. Sonic and I were supposed to be happy together, and instead I can't even reach him. 

Well, today was awful. I'll be crying myself to sleep tonight. 

Amy


	10. October 15th

Dear diary, 

This morning was depressing. I woke up and my entire world felt like it had crashed down. I saw five missed calls from Sonic, but I decided to ignore him. I was so angry at him, I couldn't even think straight. Even after that perfect, romantic moment we had the other day, he still forgot. How could he forget? How could he possibly forget? 

On my way out the door, I was met with a surprise. I left earlier than usual for work because I wanted to walk my woes away. When I opened the door, there he was. It was Sonic again, waiting for me. He must have been out there all night. He was shivering and drenched (it rained pretty hard last night), and he looked all scratched and beaten up. He even had a bouquet of flowers again. They had become withered overnight. He tried to talk to me, but I just couldn't deal with it. I was so fed up. The moment I opened the door, he ran towards me and started babbling about how sorry he was. He even called me Ames again. I admit I was taken aback, but I pushed by him away. A simple apology wasn't going to cut it this time. It hurt to do so, especially seeing him in such a vulnerable state. He kept asking me to wait as I walked away, and I really wanted to. So, I did. I needed to tell him how I felt. 

I told him about how I wanted to cry so badly, but I wouldn't let myself. I told him about how I cried anyway. I told him how I felt this morning when I woke up and how everything seemed hollow and meaningless. And I told him how I felt right now, walking out the door and seeing him there, soaked to the skin and all scuffed up. The whole time, Sonic looked sad and guilty. I could tell how upset he was that he had hurt me.

He told me about what had happened on his end. Eggman launched an attack on a small town nearby. It was a pretty minor attack and happened earlier on in the day, but our date afterwards completely slipped his mind. Of course, he still didn't refer to it as a date. I guess he didn't remember until a while after, but at that point it was too late. He had been waiting outside for hours, hoping I'd come out so he could explain himself. I knew it wasn't really a good excuse, but still very in character for Sonic. He really is such a sweetheart, and even though he acts tough all the time he's kind and loving to a fault. I was still mad at him, but I decided to let it slide this time. He mentioned that Vector had recorded the episode and that we could watch it together tonight, and I agreed. 

This is his chance to make things up to me. He should be here soon, so I'll write another entry tonight after its all over. 

Amy


	11. October 15th (cont.)

Dear diary, 

Oh. My. Gosh. 

Where do I even start?

Well, he finally showed up. I was beginning to think he wasn't going to. For the fastest thing alive, he's pretty bad being on time. Still, I'm guessing he was nervous, and even tried to turn around on the way here. Maybe he made some long detours while mentally preparing himself, but he made it here in the end. Just the fact that he did that in itself filled me to the brim with joy and pride. 

I was surprised he didn't catch a cold after being out in the rain all night. I guess that's the power of Sonic the Hedgehog. Or maybe he was hiding it really well. Nah, there's no way. He wears his feelings on his sleeve. Sonic can't hide anything from me. 

I had high hopes going in. My cards told me before he showed up that happiness awaited me in the imminent future. That was the first good sign. 

He didn't bring me flowers this time. He must have remembered what I told him about Cream, because he had bought me a nice new knitting kit. Let me just say, this kit has everything a girl could want. What was also strange was that he was wearing a brown bandanna and a matching jacket. No pants, though, but what else did I really expect? Maybe he wanted to impress me. He of all people should know that I'd be impressed no matter what he wore, but the mere fact that he even tried made me the happiest hedgehog in the city. No, the happiest in the world. 

We did exactly what we had planned to do last night. Maybe we didn't cuddle, but we sat so close together. He smells like the beach, probably because he loves to run there. It was soothing. I wonder what he was thinking about me. I kept catching him looking at me out of the corner of my eye, but when I looked at him he'd quickly look away. I was probably doing the same thing to him. But there was one moment where neither of us looked away. We just looked into each other's eyes for the longest time. He has beautiful eyes as lush and green as a meadow. He looked like his breath had been taken away. I probably looked the same way. Maybe something would have happened between us had it not been for a sudden loud noise from the TV that startled us out of our trance. A kiss? That would probably be too soon. Maybe he'd put his arm around me. Or even just a smile. Ugh, his smile. I love it. 

After the show ended, our minds were blown. We were up for hours afterwards discussing what had happened. Sonic seemed to forget all about the fact that we were alone in my apartment. He wasn't even flustered. It was a great sign. He's finally getting more comfortable and being himself in awkward situations. I've always been able to see into his heart, but maybe he'll finally let me in. 

The best part was, he said he wanted to do this again sometime.

Amy


	12. October 19th

Dear diary, 

I'm sorry I haven't written in three days. I've practically been living a dream since the 15th. I haven't actually seen Sonic since, but he called me on the phone yesterday just to chat, and he did the same thing the day before. We made plans to meet up on the 21st and watch the new episode, this time live. He promised that if Eggman attacked, he'd make Knuckles take care of it. Let's see if he actually follows through. He could never resist a fight. 

I had a day off today, so I went running for the first time in a while. I used to get my exercise in from chasing Sonic down, but things are different now. My legs are so sore. 

I was always pretty fast. Not Sonic or Shadow level, but still pretty darn fast. I've gotten slower lately, so I need to step up my game. 

After I ran, I stopped by Cream’s house. Her mom was out for the day, so I said I'd take care of her. We ended up paying the Chaotix a visit. Cream and Charmy were always very close, and Espio and Vector love having her around too. They're like a weird, dysfunctional family. 

I ran some errands afterwards. I got some good ingredients and made some of the best dishes I've ever made. It was a shame I didn't invite Sonic over, or anyone for that matter. My stir fry was way too good to only be eaten by me. 

Overall, it was a productive day. I've had so much more energy than usual the past few days, and I know exactly why. 

Amy


	13. October 20th

Dear diary,

I cannot believe that I spent the ENTIRE AFTERNOON helping Big find Froggy when Froggy was IN HIS UTILITY POUCH THE WHOLE TIME. 

Ugh. I’m going to bed. 

Amy


	14. October 21st

Dear diary,

Today was the big day. And what an eventful day it was. 

I came home from work and got ready for Sonic to come over. A small part of me was still worried that he wouldn’t show up, but he’s come to be more reliable over the past few days. The prospect of losing me if he didn't step it up must have whipped him into shape. 

He made it over on time and he brought me a small bouquet of flowers again. He held it out to me, but when I went to take it from him, he grinned and held it above his head where I couldn't reach it. Ugh, he enjoyed seeing me stand on my tip toes trying to reach it way too much. The whole time, he was smiling deviously like the big meanie he is. Typical Sonic. 

I decided to get him something too: a pair of pajama bottoms with my face all over them. They were blue, the same color as Sonic, but with my pink face on them. I have a similar, matching pair that are my shade of pink with Sonic’s blue face all over them. We’re kind of famous around here, so finding merch of ourselves isn't that hard. 

Of course, I couldn’t just go out and buy merch of myself. That would be really weird (and something Sonic would absolutely do). I had Blaze do it for me. 

Sonic had no idea what to make of it. Seeing his reaction was really funny and cute. He just stared at them with his mouth hanging open, and then noticed I was wearing a matching pair, and continued to stand there in disbelief. I’m sure he thought they were cute and appreciated the gesture, but it’s hard to imagine him ever wearing them in public. Good thing they’re pajamas. 

After I got him to change into his matching pair, we sat down and did our usual date routine of discussing theories for the episode we were about to watch. Sonic was always more into TV shows than movies, since his attention span was so short. I honestly thought that him being super into a TV show was out of character, but then again, he never ceases to amaze me. 

We sat closer together tonight. Just like last time, we always caught each other looking at one another and quickly looked away. If I wasn’t living it, I’d think we were a very cute couple. And we are. 

At one point, Sonic was fidgeting more than usual (he can never sit still), and his hand landed right on top of mine. He blushed beat red. Before he could get embarrassed and pull away, I held on. I was probably blushing too. My chest felt so warm and fuzzy. I could practically hear Sonic’s heart rate picking up. He has very strong hands, but he still manages to be gentle with them. A testament to his personality, I suppose. 

I found myself hoping that moment would never end. 

My wish was granted, in a sense. 

Not long after the episode ended, Sonic and I were discussing what had just happened when there was a huge clap of thunder outside. We looked out the window, and it was pouring rain. There was no way Sonic was going home in this weather, and even if he tried, I wasn’t about to let him. He could catch a cold, or worse. 

I told him he could stay the night. The absolute dork was worried about staying over because he didn’t bring his toothbrush with him. Luckily, I had a brand new extra on hand. I know he was feeling awkward about crashing at the house of the girl he likes, but I didn’t give him much of a choice in the matter. 

Like the "gentleman" he is, he offered to sleep on the couch. Duh, you dweeb. The only way you’re sleeping in my room is if I'm there with you. Which I would have had no complaints about. But Sonic probably would get all shy and flustered if I even suggested that, so I didn’t. We’ll get there eventually. 

I don’t have to work tomorrow, so we stayed up late talking on the couch. We were holding hands the entire time. It was like a dream come true. 

There was one thing he said to me that really sticks out in my memory. He asked me why I hadn't been chasing him around like I usually do. I wasn’t sure what to tell him, but he was actually really worried about me. I totally knew he loves it when I chase him. Blaze can eat my boots, and she also owes me $50 now. 

I told him I thought he didn’t like it when I did that, so I’d changed up my methods. He said that he wasn’t a huge fan, but he reluctantly admitted that it’s become a common occurrence in his life, and that his weeks aren’t really the same without me chasing him down every other day. He said he didn't want to lose me. That brought warmth to my heart. I replied that if he likes it so much, I’d start doing it again. That got him back to being all flustered. Gosh, I love him so much. He’s so much fun to be around. Everything about him has me head over heels. 

I’ve always wondered what specifically he likes about me. Maybe it was my looks, or all the attention I give him. 

Since we were there, I decided to ask him. 

I made sure to not put any romantic connotation in there. Not that I really had to, because anything I say to him has romantic connotation in his head. I just didn’t want him getting uncomfortable. 

I asked him why he’s stuck around me all this time, and what he thinks makes me worth keeping around. I told him that I had a hard time believing that the great hero Sonic the Hedgehog would spend time with someone like me. 

In the most Sonic-y way possible, he said that he sees me as a headstrong and independent woman. Someone who is passionate, but not just about him. He said that I am someone who never gives up, no matter the hardship or the odds. Someone who always puts the needs of others before herself. Someone who will act all bossy and will take the lead, but still someone who listens to the input of everyone and always takes it into account. 

That was the sweetest thing he (or anyone) had ever said to me. 

A lot happened that night, but we eventually went to bed. I just want to go back out to my living room and hold him in my arms, but I know that would be too far. I can’t do that, not just because I’d scare him off, but also because it would be an unconsentual violation of his personal space. I’m restraining myself where my younger self may not have been able to. 

I am so happy.

Amy


	15. October 22nd

Dear diary, 

Sonic left as soon as we woke up. The storm had cleared, and Tails wanted to take his newly finished mods to the Tornado out for a spin. So of course, Sonic had to be there. Those two are inseparable.

I met up with Cream and told her all about what had happened the night before. She’s such a sweetheart. I was very happy, but she almost seemed even happier for me.

Blaze showed up, too. I decided not to tell her about what had happened yet. Better to keep this under wraps until Sonic and I are an official couple. It was a pretty relaxing day with the girls, but fairly uneventful. I kept trying to get Blaze into Justin Beaver's music, but she wasn't a fan. How can she not love him? He's so good and he sings from the heart. I guess it makes sense, though. She was always more into rock, just like Sonic.

Sonic barely texted me all day, but I’m okay with that. I don’t need to stick to him like glue to be happy. 

Amy


	16. October 23rd

Dear diary,

Today I learned that I have a fanclub. I always knew that I was fairly well known around the city, along with our other friends, but I didn’t think I was THIS popular. 

Someone approached me on the street today and told me that they were my biggest fan. I wasn’t really sure what to say, but he went on to tell me that he's the leader of the Amy Rose fanclub here in the city. There were over a thousand members, all going strong. I’m not sure how I feel about that. On one hand, it’s nice to know that I have so many people rooting for me, but on the other hand, do any of them really know me? None of them know me like Sonic or Cream do.

I’m still really grateful that I have so many fans. That fact fills me with confidence. 

I wonder if Sonic would join the Amy Rose fanclub…

Amy


	17. October 24th

Dear diary,

Sonic called me today to tell me about a race happening the day after tomorrow. He and Shadow are racing in front of the entire city for some sort of charity fundraiser, and he wanted me to be there. 

Sonic is having a race against Shadow, and the person he wants to be there the most is me. If someone told me this last month, I would never have believed it. 

I did a tarot card reading this morning, and it told me that something from the recent past would be making its way back into my life. Sure enough, I opened up that knitting set that Sonic got me and started to work on a nice bandana for him. It’s more motivating when I’m making something for Sonic. I want to make this perfect for him. 

Amy


	18. October 25th

Dear diary,

Big lost Froggy. Again. Sometimes I wonder if those two are even best friends, or if Froggy just does not want to be around him and Big doesn’t realize. After all, how would Big know? Froggy can't even talk.

...Can he?

Froggy's mysteriously powerful aura aside, another development happened in my relationship with Sonic today. 

I saw him on the street on the way back from Big’s shack in the woods. He was wandering around the same place he always does. As I promised him I would, I chased him down, squealing and gushing the whole way. 

His reaction was different than usual this time. When he saw me, he actually smiled. He was genuinely happy to see me. It was such a big change from before, I wasn’t even sure how to process it. I decided to chase him around. I know it makes him happy when I do it now, so I have a heightened sense of motivation. He took off running when I got close enough, but he didn’t go full speed. He wasn’t trying to shake me off, just running with me. Sometimes he even slowed down enough to let me grab his hand for a moment. Ugh, why does he have to be such a tease. He’s a lot smoother when he’s not alone with me in my apartment. 

He eventually let me catch him, and I gave him a big hug. For once, he hugged me back. And he was smiling the whole time. That was the icing on the cake. 

I took him out for chili dogs afterwards, which he was super excited for. We went to his favorite place. I’d only been there with him a few times before, but never alone with him. Watching him eat chili dogs was captivating. I couldn’t take my eyes off of him. Sonic must have noticed, because at one point he looked up and grinned at me. Then he asked me if I was going to eat. I hadn’t even touched mine, I was so enamored. 

That was definitely a date. Sonic was pretty gung-ho about it too. Maybe he’s finally opening up to the idea of us dating. Even if he hasn’t yet, I was happy to be spending time with him at all. Any time spent with Sonic is time I treasure, no matter what it is. 

Amy


	19. October 26th

Dear diary,

The big race was today. I showed up early to cheer Sonic on. Blaze was there too, and I went to go talk to her. 

The first thing she asked me was how things were going with Sonic. I have no idea how she knew. 

She also mentioned that Sonic had been off his game lately. Blaze is pretty fast too, so the two of them train together. She told me that Sonic’s been doubting himself more often and hasn’t been able to perform to his fullest. I couldn’t help but wonder if that was because of me. I thought he may have been overthinking how to act when we're together, maybe even trying to change how he expresses himself too quickly. 

Before the race started, I found him and pulled him aside. He wasn’t too happy to be torn away from his adoring fans, but I didn’t give him much of a choice in the matter. This was more important. 

I told him what Blaze told me, and he laughed and said he had no idea what she was talking about. Typical Sonic, acting all tough. I asked him if it was because of us, and he didn’t say anything. That was all the answer I needed. 

The words I said to him came from the heart. I told him that saving the world is more important than little old me. Sonic is my hero, but also a hero of the world, and I know I can’t hog him all to myself. 

I told him that I understand what’s on his mind. I took his hands in mine. He didn’t have anything to say the whole time, so I kept going. He never knew how to cope with his feelings well, or how to react to them. We both knew that. I told him that I loved him, and that I could show it well enough for the both of us. I told him that he didn’t need to worry too much about pushing himself or overthinking how he acts when it comes to us. I want him to do what feels natural at his own pace, and everything will fall into place as a result. I want him to be himself, the hedgehog I love. Sometimes, even the fastest thing alive has to take it a little slow. The little boop I gave him on the nose topped it all off. 

He didn’t say anything to me other than his usual stammering, which was really cute. I sent him back on his way to the race before he could even get any words out. 

I’ll admit that I too had noticed Sonic was off his game the past few days, but I didn’t make the connection. Looking at him after our talk, it was clear that a lot of his hesitations had melted away. 

He ended up winning the race. 

Amy


	20. October 31st

Dear diary,

I haven’t written here in a few days. Things have been pretty busy for me. Tails invited Sonic and I over the other day just to hang out, which was nice. Sonic must have told Tails all about what was happening between us, because he totally knew. I could tell from the way he kept looking at us. 

Cream’s been spending more and more time with the Chaotix lately. They’ve even let her help out with some of their smaller cases. I hope they don’t end up dragging her into something dangerous. 

Sonic and I have been taking things at our own pace. Another episode of our show aired the other day, and we finally sat close enough to cuddle a little bit. We didn’t just clasp hands like last time, we locked fingers! That’s a whole step in our relationship right there! I rested my head on his shoulder too. He is so soft. 

He didn’t stay the night, but that’s okay. We’ll get there eventually, and frankly I’m happy things have progressed this far as is. 

The Chaotix had a Halloween party at their agency today, which was a blast. Everyone was there, even Shadow and Rouge. Sonic and I did a couples costume. It was really cute, and something of our grand debut as a couple. Sonic still won’t admit that we’re a couple, or even say the word date. Like I said, we’re getting there. 

Knuckles had a little too much to drink at the party and had to go home early. I let Sonic have a good time on his own, and he did the same for me. Of course, we hung out while there, but no more than we would have if we weren’t dating. He wanted some quality time with his friends, and I did too. 

Sonic and I left the party a little early to get some air. Leaving the Chaotix Detective Agency that night was the first time he ever held my hand in public. We ended up walking back to his hut on the beach. He never had much there, as he really only goes there to sleep at night. Regardless, I always thought it was cozy. It smells like him. It’s amazing how he manages to live his life with so little. So much of the pleasure in his life is derived from just existing. His optimism is contagious. I can’t help but feel like there’s always hope when I’m around him, and I know everyone feels the same about him. It’s just one of the many things that makes him amazing. 

We chatted for a while at his place, and then he decided to walk me home. Knuckles was still drunk and wandering the streets, so we took a detour to drop him off at home. 

When we got back to my apartment, I invited him inside to stay the night. He got all flustered again, especially when I told him he didn’t have to sleep on the couch this time and winked at him. Maybe that was too forward of me, but maybe he’s also learning to handle his emotions better. It was barely a mumble, but he told me that next time he would. Before I could say anything else, he dashed off. He came back a second later, though, and gave me a goodnight hug. Then he dashed off again. 

I was almost in tears. Every single day he makes me happier and happier. 

He must never have realized what dating truly entailed. In his mind, he pictured it as being tied down and committed all the time, never having alone time or time to be his usual free-spirited self. Now that he’s found a balance, he is happier than ever before. I’m glad he feels the same way about me, even if we’re both looking for a little different things from this relationship. 

I love that hedgehog so much.

Amy


	21. November 24th

Dear diary,

It’s been a while since I’ve written here, huh? I’m down to the last few pages of this book, so I won’t be able to continue after this entry. Maybe I’ll pick up a new, empty one. 

Life has been really good lately. Eggman started attacking again, and Sonic and I have been tackling a lot of them together. We’ve always made a powerful tag-team, but our relationship has made us far more deadly in battle. 

I said the word “date” to Sonic the other day, and he didn’t get all flustered. That’s a good sign! It’s a step in the right direction for us. He’s finally warming up to the fact that we’re totally a couple. 

The more time we spend together, the more we realize that we’re made for each other. I did a tarot card reading about our relationship, but this time I did it for him. It told us that our love would never fade away. Sonic was super embarrassed, but I was so happy about it. And I could tell he was too, even though he was trying to hard to hide it. We're still fated lovers, after all this time. The cards never lie. 

He finally stayed over, like he said he would. Getting to spend a whole night with my Sonic was like a dream come true. The best part is, it doesn’t have to be a one time thing. 

Being with Sonic has made my job a lot more bearable, too. Sometimes he even drops in while I’m at work to say hi. We’ve managed to keep my workplace a secret from the Amy Rose fan club so far, but it can’t be long. I really admire their passion and dedication, but having all of them converge on the cafe at once might be too much. 

Sonic’s at the top of his game, as usual. He’s able to push himself to new limits with me there to cheer him on. At least, that’s what he told me. Knowing that my presence in Sonic’s life is pushing him to try even harder is more than I could have ever asked for. This whole thing is like a dream come true. 

The season finale of our favorite show was a few weeks ago. We’ll just have to wait for the next season to come out. A part of me thought that with the show no longer airing, Sonic wouldn’t come on our dates anymore. But he still does. Instead of watching the show, we just sit around my apartment and hang out. 

I still chase him around when I see him on the streets, and he still loves it. He usually slows down enough for me to catch up to him, but even when he speeds up I’ve been able to keep on his tail these days. It’s good exercise and training, but more importantly, it’s fun time spent with Sonic. We will sometimes talk or fool around together as we run. It’s less chasing at this point, and more frolicking around, but Sonic wouldn’t admit that either. After we’re done running, we always go out for chili dogs or to a quaint cafe for a cute meal. The entire city probably knows we’re dating at this point. We still haven’t officially told our friends since we aren’t officially dating, but it’s only a matter of time. It’s not like they haven’t figured it out, either. 

Sonic and I still have a long way to go, and we still have problems we need to sort out, but I'm so glad things have been going well for us. I wish I could tell you more about it, but I’m unfortunately almost out of space. 

Sonic is my true love, my one and only, my best friend, the light of my life, and my hero. For the first time, I can say that I am the same for him. 

It’s been the best autumn of my life so far, and it’s only going to get better for Sonic and I from here on out. 

I love that hedgehog with all the love I have to give, and he loves me too. 

Amy


End file.
